wssfandomcom-20200222-history
FA-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam 04 Guinevere
The FA-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam 04 Guinevere (aka ' ''Full Armor (Lady) Guinevere ') is the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 04 Guinevere equipped with the GN-type Full-Armor System and Weapon System (GN-FSWS). The unit is piloted by Hitori Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the data derived from the experimental FA-78-［G］NT-1 Full Armor Gundam "Alex", Fereshtern decided to make a Full Armor for Unicorn Gundam as the second experimental prototype. Initially, it was proven difficult since the Gundam herself have a transformation(-like) feature, and placing several supposedly-stationary armor modules over the body frame will hinder this greatly. After much research and testing, the result is an Armed Armor called AM or '' '''A'rmor 'M'odule'', which is several removable armor pieces that is constructed with the same structure design as the other Armed Armor. While the armor modules provides defense and additional mobility and propulsion, "Lady Guinevere" is given weapons and equipment from the Fereshtern Research Department that compliment the Full Armor Unicorn Gundam. Consisted of two pairs of sub-arms with beam sabers that are mounted behind the additional front skirt armor, missile launchers mounted in the chest, shoulders, and both knees, a large mega beam rifle and regular beam magnum, two new hyper bazookas, several shield bits, and a large shield with two mega particle cannons, GN-Field generator, and small vernier-boosters. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Twin Beam Gatling Gun :Mounted in the forearm armor modules is a twin three-barrel gatling guns located on top of the beam tonfas. It is powerful enough to destroy other mobile suits with a concentrated stream of fire. To use the beam tonfas, the armor module would split in half and move to the sides of the arms, giving space for the forearm mounted beam sabers. In Phased mode and split to the sides, the guns would extend and reveal handles for the manipulators to hold and transfer the energy to the guns. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. "Lady Guinevere" is equipped with a total of four beam sabers, two on the forearms and two in the backpack. In UnPhased mode, the MS only has access to the two forearm mounted beam sabers. In Phased Mode, the other two beam sabers flip out from the backpack, allowing the MS access to all four sabers. :;*Beam Tonfa ::The forearm mounted beam sabers can flip over and be used directly; which in this form, they are known as beam tonfa. Can only be use if the forearm armor split aside. ;*GN Beam Magnum :The signature beam magnum is retained and kept either under the shield, mega shield, or backpack slot. ;*Hyper Mega Rifle :A stronger beam rifle said to posses the power to destroy anything at maximum output. This weapon also supported ultra-long-range sniping and featured a bipod for precision firing. A sensor built into the rifle adjusts the power output according to the target's distance, and could be manually controlled via the mobile suit's psycoframe-like system. To improve accuracy, it is partly controlled by either A.I. remote control or the psycommu waves control of Hitori's. ;*GN Hyper Bazooka Mk.II :A enhanced variant of the Gundam GN Hyper Bazooka, with slight modification to the firing mechanism and sensor units. Having longer firing range and firepower, it launches stronger types of missiles, rockets, and grenades. It also have the function to fire beam shots from the same barrel, making it a very versatile weapon. Stored at the back, and when the suit is in high mobility form, at the underside of the back-mounted hyper mega shield. ;*Missile Launchers :A total of eight multi-use GN Missile Launchers located in the armor modules of the FSWS, all having the default ammo being regular GN Particle explosives. Two pairs are mounted in the additional chest and knee module, revealed when the armor flips open. The others are in the shoulders on top, and a protruding launcher besides each side of the head, on the clavicle area. While it can use a wide variety of munitions, an experimental weapon called the Bit Missile, based on the Funnel Missile/Psycommu Grenade, is also included. ;*GN White Clover Shield :A four-petal shaped shield that houses an GN-Field Generator; the feature is operational in both UnPhased mode and Phased Mode. ;*GN White Petal Shield Bits :The Full Armor Unicorn carries six shield bits, mounted on the back thrusters in a wing-like formation. It's the regular white clover shields fitted with it's own propulsion system and beam rifles at the top. As the Full Armor Lady Guinevere's trump card, it can engage enemies from a single target to multitudes. Along having high firepower rates comparable to beam cannons, it's GN Field generator can project a field large enough to protect from a group of allies to almost the size of a small fleet. The Full Armor Unicorn Gundam is capable of recharging the bits, unless deployed. ;*GN Hyper Mega Shield/Armed Armor PM (''P''article ''M''ega cannon) :A larger shield that is armed with a pair of mega particle cannons, a powerful GN-Field generator, and a miniature GN Drive Tau. Mounted on top of the original shield when the mobile suit is in its normal Phased/UnPhased form; when in it's high mobility form, however, it's on the back. Sometimes with the two hyper bazooka underneath it. In addition, the sides of the Hyper Mega Shield will separate and adopt a configuration similar to wing binders. Special Equipment & Features ;*Phase System :A special system that uses the crystal-like frame built within the Gundam's body, which is revealed when the armor seams separate and lock down into various hardpoints. :In UnPhased mode, the Gundam's head is similar in appearance to Earth Federation Forces' mass-produced mobile suits, with the addition of a single, horn-like antenna extending from the forehead. :In UnPhased mode, the mobile suit becomes taller and its head transforms to one having standard Gundam features, the visor and face guard retracts into the head to reveal the mouth plate and the antenna splitting into a V-fin. Additionally, a pair of sub-sensors will be revealed on the shoulders, and two concealed beam sabers will extend out of the backpack :;*Absorb System ::One of the two unique system imbedded into the crystal-like frame. By manipulating Plavsky Particles, it can alter and absorb enemy beam attacks through the absorbing-reconfigured I-Field or GN Field, or any type of energy field. The absorbed Plavsky Particles can be used later by the Gundam's Discharge System. :;*Discharge System ::One of the two unique system imbedded into the crystal-like frame. Using the Plasky Particles absorbed from the first system, the Gundam can convert it into energy or power to improve the equipped weapons' power or the suit's speed and mobility. However for this system to be initiate, it must first absorb Plavsky Particles through the Absorb System. The higher the number of or power level of the intakes, the more powerful and stronger the Gundam would be or use. ;*Armed Armor AM (''A''rmor ''M''odule) :The GN-type Full-Armor System and Weapon System (GN-FSWS) designed specifically for "Lady Guinevere's" Full Armor Mode. Constructed with the same principle and concept of the Armed Armor and Unicorn Gundam herself, it's consisted of several removable armor modules that can separate and extends when the mobile suit is in Phased mode. Because of the similarities in structure, it does not hinder the transformation, and extends along with it. Not only increasing the defense capabilities, but also the mobility and offensive ability. In addition, the armor system itself uses an experimental, unique concept of combining both the GN Composite Armor and the Phase Frame, making it lighter and stronger. These new armor modules also incorporated several additional thrusters and maneuvering verniers. ;*Sub-arms :The additional front skirt armor contains two pairs of sub-arms that are folded and stored underneath the armor when not in use. Each of the sub-arms is armed with a beam saber. One pair is usable in UnPhased mode, while all four is available in Phased Mode. ;*GN Vernier Booster :Developed from the GN Tail Booster II and Particle Tank II, it's the alternative to the Propellant Tanks for the original Full Armor Unicorn. Smaller than the HWS type's, it is two cone-shaped verniers and propellant tanks are attached to the rear of "Lady Guinevere" to counter the bulk and increase deployment time. The rocket thrusters are used to improve the suit's mobility and the tanks substantially increase operational flight time. When the fuel is depleted, the tanks can be ejected to decrease mass. History Variants Notes & Trivia *Strangely, while the HWS Unicorn Gundam 04 Guinevere is based on the original Unicorn's Full Armor Mode, the Full Armor Guinevere follows the design of the Hi-ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type, as such the Shield Bits (Fin Funnels) and Armed Armor PM (Hyper Mega Sheild). However, there wasn't any indication of the design being based on the latter; no observational data either. Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons